Rebuilding Trust and Starting New Relationships
by Maverick500
Summary: Set 2 months after the seaon finale. After Mike is transferred to DC a veteran undercover NCIS is transferred to Graceland Ch. 9 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters of Graceland. They belong to USA NETWORK. However the character of Special Agent Dean Chambers is mine.

** Chapter 1:**

It was just past 7:30 in the morning when Dean's cell began to ring shrilly. Special agent Dean Chambers snatched his cell off the bedside table and growled in an irritable voice, "Yea?"

Operations manager Rachel Clarke asked, "Am I disturbing you Dean?"

He growled, "I was asleep so yea you're disturbing me."

She chuckled to herself. She knew she should be angered at the ay veteran undercover agent spoke to her but she just snarked, "Well it's time to get up. I need to talk to you."

And with the the call was terminated. He groaned as he dropped to the floor and began cranking out his daily 1000 pushups then he rolled over onto his back and began cranking out 1000 sit ups. When he rose fluidly to his feet and hopped into the shower. 15 minutes later he stood in front of the mirror pulling his thick wavy shoulder length raven black hair into a low ponytail. Then he padded back into his bedroom and got dressed. He stood 5'11" tall and weighed 175#. He had a lithe muscular build broad shoulders, a narrow waist, long thick wavy shoulder length raven black hair, black coarse stubble covering the lower half of his face and cold, piercing liquid hazel eyes. He wore distressed blue jeans, dark brown cowboy boots and a long sleeve charcoal gray t-shirt. He also had a braided silver chain around his neck, a black titanium MTM Patriot commando watch on his left wrist, a small silver hoop in his left ear, and outlaw tattoos covering his back and arms. He had a stainless stel .45 SIG SAUER P220 Match Elite in black BlackHawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster at the small of his back, he had a .45 GLOCK 30SF in a brown Galco ankle holster strapped to his left boot. He slid his encrypted IPHONE and his SOG SE18 Spec-Elite II Folding Knife into his right hip pocket. Then he slid into his distressed dark brown leather racing jacket, donned his mirrored Oakleys and walked outside. He walked over to his red and black 2014 Harley-Davidson DYNA Super Glide Custom, climbed on, fired it up and roared away.

45 minutes later he was sitting in Rachel's office. He asked as he placed a pinch of dip into his mouth, "What's up?"

Rachel replied, "Dean I'm reassigning you."

He fixed her with a hard glare as he growled, "Why?"

She replied as she took a sip of her coffee, "There's a special taskforce that lives and works in Malibu. They live in a house called Graceland."

He groaned audibly as he asked, "Why there?"

She replied, "They had an agent transfer to Washington DC and are a man short. Besides I think NCIS should be represented and so does the Director."

He asked more forcefully, I get that but why me?"

She replied as she ran a hand through her short dirty blonde hair, "You've been and undercover agent for 11 years, not to mention you were an operator with DEVGRU. You also have EOD and sniper training."

He spat a stream of tobacco juice into the trashcan as he said, "Alright I'll go."

As he rose to leave she said, "Be careful and rember I'm only a phone call away."

He nodded as left the building."

2 and a half hours later he pulled up to Graceland. He shut the bike off and lowered the kickstand as he muttered, "Well here goes."

He fluidly slid off the bike and entered the house. The first person he saw was his old swim buddy Johnny Turturro. He pulled Johnny into a one armed hug as Johnny asked, "Why are you here Dean?"

Dean replied as he pulled off his mirrored Oakleys and pocketed them. Paul Briggs had entered the room as Dean and Johnny talked. He said, "Long time no see."

Dean nodded as he walked overand greeted Briggs, "Sure has. How you been?"

Briggs replied, "Good. Let's go introduce you."

And with Briggs led him into the main room. He began to speak as he pointed at the people, "That's Charlie DeMarco. She's FBI. That's Dale Jakes. He's Customs. And lastly but certainly not least Paige Arkin. She's DEA. Guys this is Dean Chambers. He's NCIS?"

Paige asked, "How long have you been with NCIS?"

Dean replied a he put a pinch of dip in his mouth, "Ever since I left the Navy."

Seeing as he was not going to clarify Jakes asked, "How do you know him Briggs?"

Briggs replied, "We worked on a couple of task forces in the past. Johnny knows him the best."

Charlie asked, "How do you know him Johnny?"

Johnny replied, "He was my swim buddy."

Seeing he was losing his temper Paige asked, "Anyone hungry?"

Briggs said, " Sorry Paige no can do Charlie and me a meeting in 30. Johnny you all good with the backup?"

Johnny replied, "TAC Team is ready to go."

Briggs nodded as Paige asked, "DJ what about you?"

Jakes replied, "Sorry Paige I got a line on a shipment of Cuban Cigars coming in this afternoon."

Briggs quipped, "Bring me a couple."

Jakes grinned as he snarked, "You wish."

Dean said from his position leaning against the doorframe, "I could eat."

Paige fixed him with a dazzling flirtatious smile as she said, "Alright."

They walked outside and Dean asked as he climbed on his bike and raised the kickstand, "You wanna take separate vehicles?"

At her nod he fired up the bike and revved the throttle a couple of times as he he shouted over the sound of the 103 cc engine, "Lead the way hot stuff."

She just rolled her eyes as she slid into her red 2014 Charger SRT8 and sped away. Dean was right behind her. As both engine noises faded Johnny quipped, "This should be both interesting and entertaining. The others laughed and agreed as they went their separate ways.

**Hope y'all enjoy this. Who should play Dean. Should Paige play hard to get.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Dean found that Paige was both funny and smart. She thought the same of him. They chit chatted for a few more minutes, then Paige asked in a serious tone, "How long have you worked undercover?"

Dean gave her a slight grin as he replied, "11 years."

She was rendered utterly speechless. After several minutes she asked, "Were you a SEAL?"

He replied evasively, "Yea."

She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice, "What SEAL team were you with?"

He replied, "that's classified."

She was about to ask another question, when out of the corner of her eye she saw 2 men walk in. Paige growled, "Aw shit."

Dean asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "Santo Villanueva just walked in. I don't know the other guy but he looks really familiar."

Dean glanced in the direction she was looking and swore in Russian and Arabic as he replied, "I know who he is."

Paige asked sarcastically, "Care to share?"

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he replied, "Sure."

Then the smirk vanished and a hard granite like mask slid into place as he growled in an icy rage filled voice, "His name is Desmond Cole. He's a former Force Recon Sniper turned contract killer. He has over a 130 kills."

Paige remembered the tall powerfully built black man. She asked, "Did he start killing for money before or after he the Marine Corps?"

Dean snarled, "He was doing it while he was still in uniform. We think that's why he became a sniper."

Paige snarked, "Good ol Uncle Sam. He sure does train some mighty fine killers."

Dean shot her a venomous death glare as he snarled, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Paige knew she shouldn't have said that. She instantly apologized, "I'm sorry. I was being sarcastic. It came out wrong."

He nodded as he saw Villanueva and Cole walking over to them. He said out of the corner of his mouth, "Incoming."

Paige merely nodded as she plastered a fake smile on her face. Villanueva said in a rich Cuban accent, "Hello Paige I haven't seen you in a while."

She replied, "I was busy Santo."

He asked, "Doing what might I ask."

She replied as she tilted her head at Dean, " I was waiting for my boyfriend to get out of prison."

Villanueva scrutinized Dean as he asked, "What was he in for?"

Dean growled in a low menacing voice, " None a your damn business."

Villanueva glared at him as he said in a tight voice, "I'm making it my business."

Dean arched a scared brow as he snarked, "Are ya now?"

Villanueva made a slight gesture and Desmond Cole grabbed his shoulder. Dean leapt to his feet and captured Cole's arm in a shoulder-lock and hyper extended his arm as he growled, "Call him off or I wreck his shoulder"

Villanueva nodded as he said, "Fine."

Dean released Cole's arm and retook his seat. Villanueva said, "Please tell me about yourself."

Dean nodded as he put a pinch of dip in his mouth and started to speak," I was in prison, more specifically Fort Leavenworth for trafficking in military hardware."

Villanueva asked, "How long did you get?"

Dean replied 7 years."

Cole glared at him as he rubbed his sore shoulder and rumbled, "You look very familiar. Do I know you?"

Dean replied, "Don't know. Did you serve?"

Cole replied, "Yea I was a Force Recon Marine, that is until I slaughtered my entire company and deserted."

Dean felt white hot rage course through his system. Many of the Marines he slaughtered had been friends of his. He kept his face emotionless as he replied in a flat voice, "I was a Navy SEAL until I got locked up."

Villanueva asked, "What is your name my friend?"

Dean spat a stream of tobacco juice into his ice filled cup as he replied, "Dean Carter."

Villanueva nodded as he rose to his feet and sld out of the booth. He said, "You two should come by my house tomorrow. I might have a job for you."

Paige nodded as she said, "We'll be there Santo and thanks."

Villanueva gave a dismissive wave as he and Cole left."

Once they were gone Paige said, "I guess we have an appointment tomorrow."

Dean nodded as he said, "It appears that way."

As they left Paige asked sarcastically, "Tomorrow can we refrain from any physical altercations?"

His lips twisted into a very cocky smirk as he drawled, "We'll see. But I ain't promising noththing."

She laughed as he jumped on his bike and said, "Lead the way Sweetheart."

She gave him a coy flirtatious smile, slid into her car and sped away. He chuckled to himself as he took out after her.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

When they got back to the house they saw that Charlie and Briggs were there. Dean asked, "What happened to your meeting?"

Briggs replied, "He didn't show."

Dean asked, "Who's the target?"

Charlie replied, "His name is Silas Kent. He's rumored to be the biggest dealer of X and Oxy in all of LA."

Dean said, "I've heard of him. We targeted him 4 years ago when 3 Petty Officer 1st Classes ODed."

Briggs said, "I heard about that. You made a few arrests didn't you?"

Dean replied as he spat a stream of tobacco juice into a cup he had snagged on his way through the kitchen, "Yep we arrested two of his lower level pushers and got his second in command. Guy named Freddy Mills. He's locked up in Lompoc."

Briggs nodded as Paige told them about the encounter with Santo Villanueva and Desmond Cole. As she was ending the tale Johnny entered the room. He snarled, "I'd like to kill Desmond Cole. Those Marines he killed where friends of mine."

Briggs clapped his hands as Jakes walked in. He said, "Since we have a new roommate you know what happens tonight."

Paige grinned as she said, "Bonfire on the beach."

Briggs said, "Go change into swimming trunks and meets us on the beach."

Dean nodded as he disappeared upstairs. While he was gone Charlie asked, "What's Dean like?"

Paige replied as she poured a margarita from the pitcher on the counter, "He's a great listener and very funny. That is when you can get him to talk. But I've get tell you the transformation he went through when Cole and Villanueva walked up was utterly amazing."

Charlie asked as she took a sip of her beer, :How so?"

Paige replied as she took a pull from her margarita, "As soon Villanueva and Cole walked in a stone mask slipped over his face and he became a completely different person."

Charlie asked, "What do you mean?"

Paige replied, "One minute he was joking around and seriously flirting with me and the next minute he was a totally different person. I could totally buy that he was a hardened ex con. And let me tell you when Cole grabbed his shoulder and he grabbed his arm and threatened to wreck his shoulder, his eyes were cold as ice. He looked like he could carry out his threat and then sit down and finish his meal."

Charlie was stunned as she asked, "You think he's really that good?"

Before she could answer Johnny said as he walked into the room, "I know he's really that good."

Paige asked, "Please tell us about him Johnny?"

Unbeknownst to any of them Dean was standing in the shadows just inside the door. He said as he stepped forward, "You wanna know about me all you gotta do is ask Gorgeous?"

At the sound of his voice both women jumped. Johnny had a slight smirk on his face as Paige snapped, "Don't do that."

Dean chuckled as he placed a pinch of dip in his mouth and snarked, "Ya know for a couple a seasoned UC's you two sure are spooky right now."

Paige just gave him the finger as Charlie said in an awestruck voice, "You didn't make a sound. How did you do that?"

Dean replied as he spat a stream of tobacco juice into the sink, "Was a sniper for 12 years."

Paige asked, "Are you going to tell us about your past?"

Dean's lips twisted into a slight smirk as he replied, "Nope ."

Paige put her hands on her hips as she snapped, "You said you would tell us if we asked."

Dean's slight smirk turned in into a full blow cocky grin as he replied, "Uh-uh sweetheart. I said if you wanna know all ya gotta do is ask. I never said I'd tell ya."

Both Johnny and Charlie were watching them. They both had huge grins on their faces. It was plain to see that they were both attracted to each other. The spell was broken when Briggs stepped nto the kitcen and said, "Fire's lit."

He saw how Dean and Paige were staring at each other. He chuckled as he grabbed the pitcher of margaritas, the assorted snacks and food as well as case of Budweiser. He called over his shoulder as he headed back outside, "You guys coming?"

Charlie and Johnny followed him. Paige was about to follow them, when Dean snagged her arm and pulled her up against him. She was abut to ask him what he was doing, when he leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. After several minutes he stepped back and said, "See ya out there beautiful."

**They kissed. How will Paige handle it**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

The bonfire went off without a hitch. Both Johnny and Dean got drunk in traditional SEAL fashion. The night ended with both men passed out on the two couches in the main room. The next morning they both awoke with massive hangovers. Jakes slammed a cabinet as he yelled, "Good morning you two."

They both grabbed their heads and winced in pain as Dean growled, "Shut up ya stupid idjit."

Jakes just grinned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. A few minutes later they were joined by Briggs, Charlie and Paige. Paige brought them each a cup of coffee and a couple of Tylenol. Both men gratefully accepted the coffee and the pain medicine. They both tossed back the pills and chased them with drinks of coffee. Dean drained his cup and stood up as he said, "I'll go get showered and change."

Paige nodded as she said, "I need to do the same. The meet is in 3 hours."

15 minutes he walked back downstairs. He asked as he put a pinch of dip in his mouth, "Johnny you got my back?"

Johnny replied, "You know it brother."

Dean was about to reply, when Paige came walking into the room. She had her long brown hair framing her beautiful face, her blue eyes ringed in black eyeliner and her full bee stung lips painted a dark ruby red. She wore skintight low rise faded blue jeans, black stiletto boots and a tight black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, exposing a generous portion of her luscious cleavage. He asked, "You packing?"

She replied as she spun around and showed him her 9MM GLOCk G17 GEN 4 holstered at the small of hr back, "Yep. Are you?"

He gave a half smile as he replied, "Always?"

She asked, "Johnny how big a TAC Team are you bringing?"

He replied, "The usual 8 man team. Why?"

Dean said, "Better double it buddy. You know how big Villanueva's place is and what his security setup is like."

Johnny nodded in agreement as he said, "Point taken."

Dean nodded as they left.

3 hours later Dean and Paige pulled up outside Santo Villanueva's 20,000 sq. ft. mansion. When they walked through the door Desmond Cole said, "I have to search you."

Dean growled in a low menacing voice, "I don't think so cue ball."

Cole gave him a dirty look as he said in in an edged voice, " Mr. Villanueva insists that all his guests be thoroughly searched."

Dean said a low voice, "I hate to disappoint ya baldy but you're not touching either one of us."

Cole took a threatening step forward as Paige said, "We consent to the searches. Just want to let you know we're both armed and we intend to stay that way."

Cole shook his head as he rumbled, "Sorry Paige you know the rule. Nobody gets into see Mr. Villanueva strapped."

Dean quipped in an edged voice, "Just call me Mr. Nobody."

And with that he shoved past Cole. Cole put a restraining hand on his shoulder and was about to say something when Dean reached back and grabbed his wrist in a viselike grip then he whirled around and snapped his wrist, then followed it up with a judo hip throw. Cole rolled back to his feet as he rumbled, "You're going to pay for that."

Dean quipped, "Am I now."

Cole rumbled as he cradled his broken wrist, "Yes you will."

And with he threw a snap kick at Dean's midsection and then a spinning elbow at his head. Dean blocked the snap kick but the spinning elbow smashed into his face, splitting his right eye. Dean backed up a few steps and hit Cole with a wicked left hook and followed it up with a right uppercut that snapped his head back and stunned him. Then he grabbed him in a guillotine choke and held on until the man passed out. He dropped Cole to the floor and was about to say something to Paige, when felt the cold steel of gun barrel being pressed to the back of his head and a cold heavily accented voice say, "Do not move."

Dean could detect the Russian accent. He smirked as he taunted, "So Villanueva got himself a commie bastard to work for him huh? I bet you were with the pussy Spetsnaz or GRU."

The Russian cocked his pistol as he growled, "I will kill you now."

Paige drew her GLOCK as she yelled, "Drop the gun or I'll ventilate you."

The Russian sneered, "I do no-"

He never got to finish because Dean whirled around and kicked the .50 Desert Eagle from the man's hand with an outside crescent kick. Then he hit the Russian with a roundhouse to the body, which the Russian blocked. Then he retaliated with a spinning backfist and followed it up with punch to face, which broke Dean's nose. And stunned him. Dean quickly shook his head to clear it and attacked the Russian with a combination of punches and kicks. The Russian blocked all of the strikes and hit Dean in the face with an elbow strike, which turned the slight cut over his right eye into a huge gash. Dean wiped the blood from his eye and hit the Russian with a leaping front kick. However the blow only staggered the 7' tall giant. The Russian gave Dean a toothy grin as he said, "You fight well comrade but I'm the superior warrior."

Dean popped him in the face with flying knee, then he jumped onto the Russian's back and attempted to lock in a rear naked choke. The Russian barked a harsh laugh as he reached back and hurled Dean into a wall. Dean rolled to his feet and hit the Russian with three lightning fast jabs to the face and followed it up with a 720 kick. The Russian recovered quicker than Dean thought he would and smashed him in the face with a haymaker and threw a looping right roundhouse punch to his midsection. Dean felt at least two ribs crack and was about to go on the attack again when suddenly he heard Villanueva bellow, "Enough."

The Russian popped Dean one last time in the face, splitting his lower lip as he said, "Very well Mr. Villanueva ."

Villanueva glared at Dean as he growled through clenched teeth, "I should have you shot."

Dean swayed unsteadily on his feet as he spat a glob of blood onto Villanueva's pristine white shirt and sneered, "You could try."

Villanueva gave a hearty laugh as he said, "I like you. You're not very bright but you have guts."

Dean sneered, "Gee thanks. Now can we get down to business."

Villanueva said, "We will meet at my club at 3. Paige knows where it is. Until then have a nice day."

And with that the Russian scooped up the unconscious Cole and followed him back into his office.

45 minutes later Paige was cleaning and bandaging Dean's gashed open right eye as he held an ice pack to his left eye which was swollen shut. Charlie asked as her and Briggs walked into the main room, "What the hell happened to you?"

Dean replied, "I ran into a big freakin Russian that hit ike a Mack truck."

Briggs lightly teased, " as Paige gingerly probed the large bruise on his jaw, "I thought Navy SEALs were the best fighters on the planet."

Dean gave him the finger and winced as Paige butterflied the gash on his left cheekbone. Then she did the same to his split lip. Then she had him remove his shirt. She gently probed his deeply bruised and swollen left side as she said, "It feels like you have at least three cracked ribs on this side."

Dean hissed in pain as Charlie and Briggs stared at the myriad of purple and black bruises that covered his torso. Johnny asked, "Are you okay man?"

Dean replied harsher than he meant to, "Do I look okay."

Then he nearly cried out in pain as Paige probed his right side as she said, "It feels like you at least have 4 broke ribs on this side."

Then she straightened up and asked, "Charlie can you get me the medical tape?"

She nodded as she hurried from the room. Jakes walked in and exclaimed, "Holy shit what the hell happened to you?"

**Hope y'all like this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Dean told him what happened as Charlie returned with the medical tape. Dean told them about the fight with Cole as Paige tightly wrapped his injured ribs. When he was finished Briggs quipped, "I'm surprised you didn't kill him for what he did to those Marines."

Dean growled, "God I know I should've but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. He needs to stand trial for what he did."

Johnny lightly teased, "Don't tell me that the big bad Dean Chambers is getting soft. Just say it ain't so."

Dean gave him the finger as Paige told to turn around so she could finish wrapping the tape. When he did they all gasped at the thatch work of scars that covered his back. She asked as she gently traced one of the scars with her fingers, "What happened?"

**Will Dean answer her**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dean was quiet for several seconds; then he growled, "Nothing."

Paige having sensed she had crossed a line said, "You're all bandaged up."

Dean thanked as he put his shirt and jacket back on. After several minutes he said, "I'm going to get a beer."

Johnny said, "I'll go too."

And with that they both left. After they were gone Briggs commented, I wonder what that was about."

Charlie shook her head as she asked in a concerned voice, "Did you see all of the scars that covered his front and back?"

Paige nodded as she said, "Some of them were knife and bullet scars but the majority of them looked like…"

She trailed off unable to finish. Jakes spoke up for the first time, "It looked like he was beaten severely and often."

The others nodded as Paige asked, "Paul what do you think we should do?"

Briggs replied thoughtfully, "We should wait for him to tell us. Dean I think has major league trust issues."

Johnny asked as he took a drink of his beer, "Are you going to tell them?"

Dean's head snapped up and he fixed Johnny with a withering death glare as he growled in a low deadly voice, "Tell them what Petty Officer Turturro?"

Johnny knew that he was on very thin ice as he replied, "Are you going to tell the others about your past?"

Dean's voice dropped to an icy hiss, "Why should I do that?"

Johnny replied in a very calm voice, "Look brother I know you don't want to discuss your past but eventually it will come out."

Dean replied in a slightly friendlier tone, "I know. "

Before he could say another word his cell rang.

**What does he have to hide. Who's calling him**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Dean barked, "Chambers."

Rachel said, "We have a dead body on the beach."

Dean replied in a sarcastic tone, "Happy for ya."

Rachel chuckled to herself as she said in a nonsense voice, "I want you there. NOW."

Dean rolled his eyes as he said, "I'm on my way."

And with that he terminated the connection and pocketed his phone, drained his beer and threw a few bills down on the table as he said, "Gotta go,"

Johnny nodded as he left the bar. 35 minutes later Dean arrived at the crime scene and much to his surprise Charlie was there as well; he asked, "Why are you here?"

Charlie shook her head as she said, "I was ordered to come here."

Dean asked as he spat a stream of tobacco juice onto the ground, ""By who."

Rachel said as she walking out the trees, "By me Dean."

Dean whirled around and saw she was accompanied by an average looking white guy with short brown hair and cool blue eyes. He asked, "Who's this guy Rachel?"

Rachel replied as the guy walked over and warmly embraced Charlie, "Dean this Special Agent Mike Warren, you're new boss."

Dean growled in a low menacing voice, "Care to run that by me again."

Rachel slowly repeated what she had just said then led them over to the body. Charlie gasped; the dead body looked like a slightly older version of her. While she stared transfixed at the body Dean was overcome by a memory of him playing in a park while an older version of this woman gently rocked a baby. He was snapped out of his memory when Charlie asked, "What's going on?"

Rachel replied as the Coroner bagged and tagged the body, "Come with and I'll explain everything."

45 minutes later they were in Rachel's office when Dean growled, "Start talking."

Rachel nodded as she said, "The dead woman was your mother."

Charlie had a shocked open mouthed look on her face. Dean however remained silent for several minutes, the he told about the memory he had.

She said, "The woman in your memory was your grandmother. You were staying with her while your mother tried to gather Intel for us on the VC."

Dean said, "I also remember her getting shot by a very tall man with black hair and green eyes."

Again Rachel nodded as she said, "We know the assassin only as The Viper. He's a former reen Beret turned assassin for the KGB in 1969."

Dean growled, "That's great and all but what the hell does that have to with him killing my grandmother."

Rachel replied, "Your mother was angering quite a few people in North Vietnam and Russia, so Moscow sent The Viper to kill your grandmother and you too. Unfortunately I was only able to rescue you and Charlie. I placed Charlie with your aunt and uncle, the Demarco's. Sadly I wasn't able to..."

Dean cut her off as he said in a brusque voice, "Its fine. I'm over it."

Charlie finally spoke up, "How do you know our mother and more importantly what was her name."

Rachel replied, "I was her handler in the CIA. It was through me that she met your father. Her name was Sofia Renae Chambers."

Dean and Charlie were quiet for several minutes. Finally Dean asked, "Who is our father and where is he?"

**What a twist. Please tell me what y'all think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Rachel sighed as she said, "His name was Samuel Chambers; he was a Force Recon Marine in Vietnam. He first met your mother when he was attached to the Phoenix Program. She was one of the undercover agents in Da Nang in 1967. They met and immediately fell in love and you were born in a hospital on Tan Son Nhut Air Base in Da Nang on June 22, 1968. You were sent to live with your grandmother. Then in 1972 Charlie was born and sent to live with your grandmother as well. But sadly in 1973 The Viper killed your grandmother."

Dean growled "Where is our father?"

Rachel replied, "He was killed in Colombia in 1992."

Dean snarled, "I was in Colombia in 92. What the fuck was he doing there?"

Rachel said, "He was helping combat FARC. The Viper killed him."

Charlie asked, "Why was he killed?"

Rachel answered, "The Viper finally found him in Medellin. He was completing his mission, albeit 20 year later."

Dean asked in a quiet voice, "You think he was the one that killed our mother?"

Rachel nodded as Mike spoke up for the first time, "What else is known about The Viper?'

Rachel replied, "Nothing other than what I already told you."

Mike said, "I'll go inform the others."

Both Dean and Charlie exclaimed simultaneously, "NO!"

Mike nodded as he said, "Alright. I'll go tell the others I'm in charge."

And with that he left. Dean turned to Charlie as he asked, "You wanna take a ride?"

Charlie nodded as she said, "I think I know where you want to go."

Dean nodded. Before they left Rachel said, "I'll go bu the morgue and supervise the autopsy."

Both Dean and Charlie said thanks nd walked out the door.

Forty five minutes later they were standing in front of the house Charlie had grown up in. Charlie asked, "You nervous?"

Dean nodded as he replied, "Yep. I wasn't this nervous my first time in combat."

Charlie said, "I know what you mean. I wasn't this nervous when I went on my first UC."

Knowing they couldn't stall anymore Charlie knocked on the door. Five minutes later the door was opened by a middle aged Latino woman with long flowing gray hair. As she saw Dean she murmured, Madre Dios."

Charlie asked, "Mom are you alright?"

Vanessa DeMarco nodded as she said, "Yes. Please come in."

She led them inside and into the family room. An older Hispanic man with slicked black gray hair and piercing dark brown eyes was sitting in an easy chair watching a baseball game. When he saw Dean he asked warily, "Can I help you sir?"

Charlie replied, "It's alright Dad. We know the truth."

Vanessa asked as Victor Demarco got to his feet, "What do you mean?"

Charlie replied in a soft even voice, "I know that you aren't really my parents. You are my aunt and Uncle and that this is my older brother."

Vanessa asked as a worried look passed between her and Victor, "How do you know this?"

Dean replied, "They found our mother's body this morning."

Vanessa crossed herself as Victor asked, "How was she killed?"

Dean replied in a flat emotionless voice, "Brutally."

Vanessa began to sob as Victor said, "You have to understand when that little woman brought you both here many years ago; we could take Charlie inb. You are my sister's child and my nephew but we were not able to care for both of you. Please understand; we love you but we just weren't able."

Dean nodded as he said, "I understand."

They were about to leave when Victor spoke up, "Find the man responsible for all of this and kill him."

Dean nodded as he growled, "I intend to."

And with that they left.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9:**

When they got back to the house a very angry Paige lit into Dean, "We need to go over a pan for tomorrow's meet. Not to mention clothes for you and a car."

His face took on a pained expression as he said, "Sorry babe; you're gonna have to get someone else Something came up."

She was livid. She screamed, "What came up. You agreed to help me and now you say you haave something more important to do."

At that same exact seconds Briggs and Charlie were having a very similar argument. Just then she came storming into the living room with a very furious Briggs hot on her heels. Johnny went to say something and Briggs and Paige said simultaneously, "Shut up Johnny."

Johnny wisely chose to keep his mouth shut and merely nodded. Briggs demanded in a rage filled voice, "What the hell's going on?"

Both Dean and Charlie exchanged a look and finally after several minutes Charlie spoke, "Earlier we were both called out to look at a dead body."

Briggs asked, "Why was an FBI agent and NCIS agent called out to look at dead body Chuck?"

Dean picked up where she left, "It turns out we both know theDOA."

Paige asked suspiciously, "How?"

Charlie said, "She's our mother."

**What will the reaction be?**


End file.
